


Spiteful

by DarthLivion (impulsewriter)



Series: Fallen Archangel [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall, Fallen Angels, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsewriter/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: It hit her like a slap to the face. The reason the voice was familiar, was because she'd heard it before. // “I may not be a perfect demon, but all demons are rather spiteful."Michael figures some things out, while Crowley tell Aziraphale about his Fall, and just who he'd been Before.





	Spiteful

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, part 2 is done! I'm debating the name for this still but for now it's this, lmao.
> 
> Again, Unbeta'd, because we die like the lazy bastards we are in this house.

Michael had been sitting with a fledgling, all sweet and soft and eager to learn to fly, when she thought about what had happened while she'd been in Hell to give and collect the Holy Water.

When she'd first gone down, and faced the demon Crawly, something about him had seemed _familiar_ , but she couldn't place it, so she ignored it. What did it matter, anyways? He was a traitor, like Aziraphale, and had stopped the Great Plan. She was all fore dishing out punishment to traitors, especially demonic traitors that had gone against Her.

When she'd gone back, to collect the Holy Water, she was horrified to see Crawly – 'Crowley' as most called him, though she knew he'd been the Serpent, in Eden, so he was always _Crawly_ , to her, if only because she was a bit spiteful, even if she shouldn't be, since she was an angel – had still been alive, just relaxing in the tub of Holy Water.

“Michael! _Dude_!” The voice had been familiar, and it was certainly the first time someone had ever called her _dude_ , but she still hadn't thought much of it; she was in shock, that the demon hadn't died a horrible, messy death. She'd miracled him up a towel, as he had asked her (she was in _shock_ , so she listened, who cared?), and then she collected the Holy Water and left as fast as she possibly could.

But now... Now, as she sat, telling the fledgling about Raphael, it hit her like a slap to the face – a sharp, stinging slap, that had only been given to her once before, by Raphael, and only because she was being stupid and not listening to him properly1.

The reason the voice was familiar, was because she'd heard it before. Maybe not before in the way most would think, but she _had_ heard it _Before_.

“Oh _shit_...”

She had given Holy Water to a bunch of demons trying to kill her brother. She had _tried to kill her brother_.

“ _Fuck_.” Michael breathed.

She needed to find Gabriel2.

 

=0=0=0=

 

Raphael had been calm, when he was working on Lucifer's wing. His older brother had twinged it, when he'd gone flying with a fledgling, and had gone to Raphael.

“I just don't get it.” Lucifer said, as Raphael worked on his wing. “Why does She allow Suffering? Why does She allow anyone to _hurt_?” That had grabbed hold of the Healer's attention, even after he'd sent Lucifer out when he was finished working.

Why _did_ She allow anyone to hurt? To _suffer_? Surely, _children_ didn't deserve that, right?

And so he'd questioned Her. A lot. About why She would Create, only to allow Suffering.

At first, the answers had been simple3.

But then She hailed for him, and as he sat in Her presence, he learned that if he kept questioning her, things would happen that he would probably regret. He bit his tongue, during that talk, but after, he heard Lucifer and his gang weren't thrilled with some things, and Lucifer had talked him into going with them, that they were just going to _talk_ to Her, about some things. Michael had told him not to go with Lucifer, because she didn't want him hurt, and Raphael had been rather cocky, because why would _he_ get hurt? He was a healer – the Healer – so ' _Don't worry, Michael, we'll be back together and causing grief to Gabriel, and hearing 'Blasted Twins!' in no time!'_ , but, in the end, it turned into a blasted war, and _then he'd Fallen_.

It had felt like something was slowly being ripped away from him – so slowly so that it would cause so much pain and Suffering4.

He'd woken up with his wings tainted, and his eyes no longer the color of Earth's moon, but the color yellow – tainted by the sulfur and fires of Hell.

Lucifer had pulled him aside, after everyone slowly gotten acclimated, trying to remember who they had been Before, but only knowing that She had cast them out, and taken their Grace and the Love of Her.

Lucifer – Satan, he claimed – remembered, though, and Raphael had a decision to face.

Tell Lucifer he remembered everything from Before, or claim he didn't remember anything.

“I don't remember.” He lied, “I remember... Questioning Her, and going with you after being _tricked_ , but...” He frowned, “You _tricked_ me!” Lucifer gave him a gentle look.

“I am so sorry, but I need you, down here, with me.” The new ruler of Hell said, “You... truly remember nothing else?”

“No!” He wouldn't be a pawn – he refused to be a pawn to Lucifer anymore, even if it meant lying about who he was Before. Lucifer sighed.

“A pity...” The older Archangel – _Demon_ , now, Raphael supposed – murmured.

“What... What do we do now?” He asked, sincerely. He wanted to know Lucifer's plan, at the very least, so he could, maybe, thwart some of it.

Nobody ever said he had to be a _perfect_ demon5, after all.

“We work towards the Great Plan.” Lucifer said, smiling. “Go up and cause some trouble for Heaven and the angels, Crawly.”

Crawl- oh, Lucifer was just _begging_ for a beating.

But... The Great Plan, huh?

“Of course.” Raphael – _Crawly_ – smiled wickedly6.

And that, my dear Reader, is how the Archangel Raphael, became the demon Crawly, who would go on to create Temptation and the first Sin.

The same demon who would go on to use Anthony J Crowley as his name, and would fall a second time, for a young principality angel of the Eastern Gate, before going on to stop God's Great Plan, simply because he wanted to spite his older brother7.

 

=0=0=0=

 

“And that's how I fell.” Crowley finished, drinking a glass of some very good wine, while lying against Aziraphale on the couch. For his credit, Aziraphale wasn't quite as drunk as Crowley was8. He was, however, rather silent, and Crowley was worried that his lover was having second thoughts on being, well, his _lover_.

“I can't imagine how it must have felt.” Aziraphale finally murmured, before smiling. “Though I must admit, I'm rather glad you planned to spite Satan all along, my dear.”

“I may not be a perfect demon, but all demons are rather spiteful. I just prefer to aim it at a specific target; namely the jerkass brother that made me Fall.” Crowley replied, grinning a bit.

That got a grin from Aziraphale, and Crowley moved to lean up, to give him a kiss, only to jump at the sound of a door barging open from downstairs9. Aziraphale and Crowley shared a startled look, before immediately purging the alcohol from their systems, and going to investigate just which idiot human decided to break into a bloody _bookshop_ at _four in the morning_.

Crowley hadn't expected, of all people, for it to be _Michael_ , standing in the shop, with a wild look in her eyes.

Said wild look turned to determination, as her gaze zeroed in on Crowley, and suddenly, he felt like his breath was stolen from his lungs. He knew that look, and he knew it _very_ well, since he'd been on the end of it before.

“Oh, bugger all...”

1The slap, while the first and only one she'd ever gotten (especially from Raphael), had gotten her to listen and comply to his demands, since she had been injured, and he was the healer of their lot.

2 Not for whatever reason you all may think, Dear Reader, but to absolutely and completely scream at him for offering her the position of delivering and collecting the Holy Water that the demons needed for Crowley. She may be stern, and a bit of a stubborn jerk, but she loved Raphael, above all else, and she would do anything for him. Even if it meant screaming at Gabriel, and demanding to know where Aziraphale's shop was located. After all, she was the one who got the pictures of them together – find Aziraphale, find her brother. Simple.

3 Simple, as in, She would always say 'It's ineffable, my child, now run along now, I hear that a fledgling has a hurt for you to Heal', and never give a real answer.

4 Of course, _of course_ , this was what Suffering was, and Raphael understood, as he was cast out, choking on the pain, that this was his Punishment, for questioning Her and Her decisions.

5After all, he'd never meant to Fall, and so technically, he didn't _have_ to listen to Lucifer.

6Wickedly, because he was forming a plan, about the Great Plan, because if he wants to thwart Lucifer, he has to thwart the Great Plan – he has to thwart _Her_ , and _Suffering_ – and Lucifer, understandably, just assumes that he's eager to cause trouble on Earth, when in reality, he's just eager to cause trouble for _Lucifer_.

7Demons, as a whole, approve of doing things out of spite, though usually they get picky about other demons doing things to spite _them_ , and after the Apocanope, Lucifer figured out, quite quickly, that Crowley did, in fact, know who he was, and had been planning this all along. He was torn on being thrilled Raphael was capable of being such a spiteful little bastard, and angry that he was a spiteful little bastard _to Lucifer_. Crowley, meanwhile, sent a lovely gift basket to his older brother, with a note that said _fuck off_. It was a basket of Holy Water, and the Bible. Lucifer was unamused.

8He'd wanted to get drunk, simply so that, if he'd started crying while telling Aziraphale the truth, he could just blame it on the alcohol.

9If he'd shrieked, Aziraphale was kind enough to not bring notice to it, and Crowley was too drunk to remember clearly on if he had or not.

 


End file.
